The Neko and the Nezumi
by NezYu
Summary: Nezumi and Shion find themselves at the Black order, in order to get more information on how to return to where they were, the two tag along with Allen, Lavi, and Kanda on their missions. Nezumi seems to take a liking to teasing and messing with Kanda, though is there a certain red rabbit jealous of this new Rat? Lavi/Kanda, Nezumi/Kanda, and slight Allen/Shion
1. New Visitors

Note- I do not own No.6 or D gray man, nor do I own any of the characters that may appear in this fan fiction. Even ask Nezumi.

Nezumi: (sigh) NezYu does not own the anime No.6.

Kanda: (Walks in) And the Baka Neko doesn't own D gray man either.

* * *

The Neko and the Nezumi

Chapter One

Mysterious Duo

It was just a normal day at the black order, the birds were soaring above in the blue wispy sky, and all of the finders and exorcists alike were gathered in the order's cafeteria, all seemed well in the huge room and every one was happily chatting.

All except for one very eventful table, where there sat a very pissed off Kanda and annoyed Allen. And who is the cause of all this negative emotion? The red headed bookman apprentice Lavi, of course. Who else would have the courage to mess up a certain samurai and a moyashi?

In the midst of the lunchroom had hidden a certain lurking rabbit, hiding him from the seeking eyes of gray and blue alike.

And as soon as the two he held his gaze on relaxed, he jumped, landing on the poor unexpecting samurai's back.

Kanda had immediately turned around on reflex to kill off the idiotic person on his back, he saw a flash of red and green, oh he knew whom that was.

How could he forget the retarded usagi?

Though the furious blue haired man was far to close to the table, causing a bump to the table as he swing around, thus resulting in Allen's mountain of food to come crashing down like an avalanche. (Quite literally) Making the trio covered in a variety of different colored dishes. Leaving in it's wake, only a very pissed and disbelieving Allen, One murderous Samurai, who not to mention, had waves of anger practically radiating from him, and a very, very unlucky red rabbit, yet to be slaughtered.

On the other side of the order

In the long hallways in this exorcist holding building there was Lenalee, walking rather quickly through the black order, appearing to be in search of something or someone. Allen and Kanda to be more specific, it seems that the head super visor, Komui, had a mission ready for the two incredible exorcists, which also needed to be finished as soon as possible. A group of finders had been sent with three other exorcists to explore a land that may have been inhabited with innocence, though after only a few short hours, the team had lost contact with the black order.

And not a single one had returned yet, only making every one in the science department worry enough to send out their two best and most powerful exorcists. Lena continued to walk down the many halls until an idea hit her. '_The cafeteria!' _So she quickly headed off in the direction of which she was certain held the two she seeked.

She guessed the two would be in their normal morning quarrel, and she almost guessed right, though she was unaccounting for a certain third rabbit along with the moyashi and samurai. The last time the two had fought was when they somehow managed to cut in half every last table, not to mention how one wall was completely crushed and in ruble, while the other three still bore wholes and scars of the horrible fight.

Each of them had been in an awful condition, though Kanda only had to be in the infirmary for a few days, while the white haired boy was in there for over a week.

It was a good thing the two happened to be on the side of the black order and not with the millennium earl and the Noah clan. That's when she spotted it, two dark shadows, hardly even noticeable by most, moving around from one of the hall corners. A flash of blue and white was all she needed before changing into a sprint and following the two, though when she turned the corner she was met with a shocking discovery.

With Shion and Nezumi

The two other worldly teenagers walked unknowably through the corridors, both stopping to look around at the surrounds. The tall walls and deep halls were new to them. The walls towered above their heads, while the dark entryways promised of a long way until the exit out of the place.

"Where the hell are we?" a kind of deep but smooth voice sounded through the passageways, which appeared to be empty.

The two hadn't scene even one person in the place yet; they had no idea how they had gotten there or where they were.

All they knew was that one second ago the pair was sitting in Nezumi's home, fresh and warm soup had been cooking, and now here they were, trapped in the labyrinth of rooms and passageways.

"I have no idea Nezumi" A softer one said, though not a trace of fear could be heard, only pure curiosity. "I'm pretty sure we aren't anywhere in the west district though, the buildings here are in no way constructed like anything in No.6."

Nezumi scoffed, "You sure don't sound worried in the bit feather head, in fact I would say you were interested in this whole situation." Though the white haired boy just stared at the other,

"Well of course I'm worried, though it could be beneficial and interesting on who we arrived here in the first place, because nothing in my knowledge can describe how this happened"

The rat just turned, "Damn feather head" he said under his breath.

"And that is why I have a feeling you wouldn't last long with out me" he decided to add.

Shion looked as if he was going to retort, but that was when they heard a voice, a rather high-pitched voice that was highly likely to belong to a young female teenager. And what do you know, a small figure darted out from around the corner the two had just passed, and shot out to appear right in front of them.

"Eh? Your not Kanda and Allen." The confused green haired girl stated, her two pigtails twisted as she tilted her head to the side a bit questionably. She then looked at the two up and down, examining them clearly, trying to figure out who they were.

"Oh, Nezumi we found someone!" The white albino stated cheerfully at the new girls arrival. "Once a feather head, always a feather head" The blue haired male spoke at his partner, who just stood there, forming a pout on his face. Though Nezumi ignored it and turned to the girl.

"And who are these Allen and Kanda?" the statement reeked of suspicions as the tallest male reached for his knife slowly.

"Woah, woah, calm down Nezumi!" The shorter shouted while pulling softly at the gray scarf fastened comfortably around the others neck.

The girl however, didn't seem to be afraid of Nezumi at all, instead she just looked at the two and asked. "Who are you two?"

Shion just turned to the girl and smiled, making Nezumi curse that he had saved the boy in the first place. "Well my name is Shion, and that over there is Nezumi." He said as he gestured towards the taller male beside him.

"Nezumi? Like the rat? Well, I'm Lenalee Lee! And not to be rude or anything, but why are you two here? You can't be akuma though, then you couldn't have gotten in here, and I know you two aren't finders or exorcists." She had replied happily at first, though signs of suspicion were still plastered all over her face.

Hehe… well that's the thing, where are we exactly?" The albino spoke once again uncertainly. The girl 'Lenalee' was it? Looked shocked at this question. "You two are at the black order, home of all the exorcists and accommodators for innocence."

Though the two strangers looked blank, they didn't understand anything this woman was talking about, I mean exorcists? And Accommodators? "Come on I'll take you to see my brother Komui, He happens to be the head supervisor here" she continued.

The three then took off, Nezumi and Shion behind the strange girl leading them. We passed through mazes of halls until she stopped suddenly. "I almost forgot!" she exclaimed as she pulled open a certain black and silver door. Then in seconds, tons and tons of people spilled out, some wearing silver and black coats, while others wore plain tan and peachy ones. What the hell?

The two then proceeded to follow the girl into the huge room, were they were all met with an overly shocking surprise.

* * *

I finally decided to post this, this is actually something that i started in school, just because my science class is so boring. So i'm free to hear all your ideas and opinions, if there is something wrong, tell me and i will fix it.

Nezumi: The heck?

Kanda: Wait a minute who the fuck is this Nezumi? and why to hell am i paired with him?!

Me: You two are paired because you two are two of a kind, just like shion and allen.

Shion: But, shouldn't Nezumi be paired with me and Allen with Kanda?

Me: sigh, this is suposed to be different! I mean in almost all the other ones those are the pairings! This is for those who like these pairings!

Allen: ...I wouldn't have minded being with Kanda, and i don't even know shion...

Kanda: The fuck?! (turns to NezYu) now look what you did! You screwed with the Moyashi's brain!

Nezumi: You know, this shouldn't be surprising, i mean look at her name, it clearly is a mixture of mine and Kanda's

me: well see you another time!

Kanda: why does that baka neko always leave in the middle of the converstation?!


	2. Shocking Discovery

Note-

Kind of short fore one of my usual chapters, but i have been busy and today i decided i should write more chapters for my stories. So here is the new chapter of The Neko and the Nezumi- Shocking discovery

Nezumi: Nezyu does not own No.6, me or Shion

Kanda: Rat. (glares at Nezumi) And NezYu does not own D gray man, Me, the moyashi, or Lenalee.

Nezumi: Girl (Glares at Kanda)

* * *

In seconds, tons and tons of people spilled out, some wearing silver and black coats, while others wore plain tan and peachy ones. What the hell?

The two then proceeded to follow the girl into the huge room, were they were all met with an overly shocking surprise.

The Neko and the Nezumi

Chapter Two

Shocking Discovery

The second the trio went into the huge room, there were met with the scene of a white haired boy, a lot like Shion himself, with a weird red tattoo-like marking over his left eye, helping a rather pissed off long haired person (Nezumi and Shion don't know if Kanda's a guy or girl).

He held a dangerous looking black and sliver sword, as the two tries to kill a random and annoying looking red haired male with an eye-patch, who was sulking underneath a table on the floor.

I was creepy to Shion and Nezumi, because the four looked alike in one way or another, the one with the Long hair tied in a high ponytail, reminded Shion of Nezumi as Eve.

The trio of red, blue, and white, kept this on for about fifteen minutes, never once noticing the three at the door, who were all getting rather annoyed for waiting.

That was when the green haired pig-tailed girl, Lenalee, went over to the unsuspecting three and crushed a clipboard down on each of their heads. (Don't have any idea where she got it)

"What the fuck Lenalee?!" The blue haired samurai yelled at the girl, while the white haired boy, Allen, just stood there and held his head, saying "Ow, ow, ow…" over and over again as he rubbed the bruising spot on his head.

Shion and Nezumi stood still, not knowing what to do about the current situation, while witnessing all of this.

Nezumi however wasn't paying attention to all three of them, but more like the second tallest of the three, examining Kanda and his frame.

The light blue rat was soon caught by one lone emerald eye, belonging to none other than the red rabbit Lavi.

Lavi's POV

I seemed to be the first to notice the strange two that were next to Lenalee when she had first entered.

It was only seconds after, when I was still on the ground, that I caught the short haired male that looked a bit like Yu, taking quick glances at Kanda, until he just examined him all together.

I was pretty sure I didn't like the way that he was eyeing my Yu-chan, so I did what first came to mind.

I stood up and shot a heated glare at the gray-ish blue rat. I growled "And who might you be?" I asked, this seemed to draw the attention of Kanda and Allen to the two visitors.

Kanda and Allen immediately stopped what they were doing in puzzlement as they both wondered who Lavi was talking two.

They had taken note of the fact that they were to focused on Lenalee to notice he had gotten out of their grasps.

"Holy shit." Allen said as he caught sight of Shion, he was like a mirror image; they were the same height and everything.

And when he saw the pink-ish red mark on the side of his face, he wondered if the other white haired boy was cursed too.

Kanda however, just glared at Nezumi, not trusting how much the other matched him, with height and weight, he wondered if the man had a personality like his too.

But he didn't want him and his companion to stick around so he could find out.

"U-um" I looked towards the Allen look alike as I heard him start nervously but he quickly changed his attitude, he wanted to make a good first impression.

"I'm Shion" He gestured to himself. "And that over there is Nezumi" Then he pointed to the Kanda look alike.

Kanda just continued a glaring contest with the other blue haired male, "Filthy Rat" He insulted.

Resulting in provoking Nezumi. "Woman" he retorted, he guessed Kanda was a male based on some of his facial features, and the deeper more male like tone of his voice.

I was surprised the other wasn't gutted by mugen yet, but I was soon corrected as Yu placed his hand onto mugen, about to slaughter the 'Rat'.

That was when I noticed 'Nezumi' was it? Take hold of a rather old looking knife in his pocket.

Oh no, if he even dared to attack my Yu-chan then I will burn him up. I thought threatenly.

This male obviously had no idea what exorcists were capable of, though his companion 'Shion' looked rather nervous for both of the two.

But before Shion could say anything Allen yelled "Stop it Bakanda!" At this Shion stared at the other white haired boy instead of worrying about the two pony-tailed idiots.

The snake coiled boy seemed to whisper something to himself, maybe it was meant for Allen, but I saw him tracing Allen's cursed eye in fascination, such a weird kid.

I ignored their conversation, because I was much more interested in Yu and this Nezumi person.

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain high pitched voice as Lenalee yelled "Come on everyone! Kanda stop death glaring at Nezumi! And Allen and Shion Come on! Because Allen and Kanda, Komui has a mission for you!" And then she left, expecting everyone to follow her.

"Come on beansprout, you heard what the girl said" I heard Kanda tell to Allen as he shot one more glare at Nezumi before turning in the direction Lenalee had left in.

It made me feel good that my Yu-chan didn't take a liking in the new rat.

"It's Allen, Bakanda! And what about these two?" That was when they both looked towards their matches.

"Che, they can do what ever they want" Then he exited through the cafeteria entrance.

"Wait up!" I heard Allen yell at Kanda but it was too late. He had already left and had no intension of coming back to the group.

Normal POV.

Allen then proceeded to drag Shion with him out the door after Kanda,

Nezumi however bolted up ahead of them trying to catch up to the moody samurai.

And when he fist came into the rats sight, he couldn't slow down fast enough and he ran directly into the long-haired male.

"What the fuck?!" Kanda yelled in surprise as a unknown object pushed him over, causing him to fall onto the cold hallway floor, taking Nezumi down with him.

"Huh, Kanda was it?" Nezumi asked with a smirk as he sat on top of the other male.

The samurai's immediate reaction to that statement was "What the fuck!? Get the hell off of me you damn rat!" He growled

* * *

Me: They finally meet! Yes!

Kanda: What are you going to make that rat do!?

Me: Yu. Yu. Yu. Your over reacting, it could turn out to be harmless..., or not

Nezumi: You better not make it shounen ai or i will kill you.

Shion: whats Shounen Ai?

Me: It's like Yaoi, but not as bad, and it dosn't go as far as Yaoi.

Allen and Shion: What's Yaoi?

Me: um. See you later! Bye! (Flees)

Shion: Aw. So Nezumi what is Yaoi and Shounen Ai?

Allen: Yeah Kanda and Nezumi, what Yaoi and Shounen Ai?

Kanda and Nezumi: Too innocent...


	3. Turn of Events

Author Note- Yayz! I finally finished this chapter, i meant to finish it yesterday, but i got sucked in to drawing and redrawing some of my characters. But anyway here is the third chapter of the Neko and the Nezumi, Turn of Events.

Ps. Than you to all those who reviewed so far and gave me more encouragement to finish this chapter as quickly as i could! So thanks to Aniki-xvi, morningnight, xXMiyakoXSasukeXx, Hetalian089, and Tykan.

* * *

"_What the fuck?!" Kanda yelled in surprise as an unknown object pushed him over, causing him to fall onto the cold hallway floor, taking Nezumi down with him. "Huh, Kanda was it?" Nezumi asked with a smirk as he sat on top of the other male._

_The samurai's immediate reaction to that statement was "What the fuck!? Get the hell off of me you damn rat!" He growled_

The Neko and The Nezumi

Chapter Three

Turn of Events

"And what if I didn't want to get up? What would you do then?" Nezumi began as he teased Kanda underneath him, "Because I know for a fact that I happen to be rather comfortable right here, I'm guessing your not?"

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me. Or. I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You. With. Mugen." The blue haired male growled out in warning as calmly as he could in this situation. But Nezumi's sly facial expression never faltered.

"Mugen?" He began questionably, "Oh is that your sword? I wonder how well you could keep making threats without your precious katana?" He kept on going, "And such a mouth on you, even I don't curse as much as you do"

"What are you blathering you filthy-" But the pinned male couldn't finish as he felt something on his belt being tugged, the next thing he knew, his mugen was tossed just out of reach of the samurai.

Kanda felt swift and nimble fingers lace through his silky and smooth, blue hair, "Such girly hair, no wonder I couldn't tell you were male when I first saw you" He pulled his hand back and gestured to the moody males being. "It's not just that either, even your form is very feminine…"

"Shut up." Yu said quickly and bluntly, trying to make the other shut up, "Shut up or I promise you won't live a second after I get up" and with that, kanda tried pushed at the other, but Nezumi was stronger than he looked, and kept the samurai securely in place.

"Oh please, don't try to say other wise, I'm sure your little annoying rabbit gets enough of that from you" The grayish blue rat stated, "Assuming you're the bottom of course"

"What the hell are you thinking in that retarded rat brain of yours!? How could you ever think anything like that between me and the baka usagi!" Just as intended, Nezumi's statement had infuriated the young male even more.

Nezumi smirked, quite pleased with the reaction he got from his look alike, he then let out a small chuckle of amusement as he felt the same hands push on his scarf covered shoulders yet again, but much to Kanda's disappointment, the rat was nothing but dead weight.

"Woman, I think that you should know that won't work, and don't say that your not gay or at least bi, with that pretty green haired exorcist around you all the time, I'm surprised you didn't try anything yet, but that's why I'm guessing your gay"

At this the darker haired male, growled out in fury, feeling ashamed with himself for letting himself get cornered and trapped like this.

"I swear to god, I will freaking _gut _you and tear out your eyes when I get free."

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a certain grayish rat lean down.

He leaned down just enough so that their lips brushed in small friction, in result at being in such close corners with another male, our cute little Yu-chan blushed (OOC). But the male quickly covered his embarrassment up with a glare.

Oh but this wasn't just a normal glare, this glare was literally meant to be able to burn up the other, and boy if looks could kill, then Nezumi would have been dead along time ago.

Even after all his trying to hide the blush though, It didn't go unnoticed by the towering male, he noted that he should try harder to make him blush the next time, as he noticed the slight pink that painted over his cheeks.

At that moment, Nezumi repositioned himself to a rather compromising position. He spread out his legs so that one was on the outside of each of his legs. Moving his hands to the floor on each side of Kanda's face. Making it so he was hovering entirely over the apostle.

Oh, and boy did Yu wish he could drop dead right then.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" The longhaired exorcist said in rather high-pitched voice, feeling a new nervousness wash over him. An unknown feeling that he hadn't felt before.

"Calm down, my short tempered girl, I'm just making myself more comfortable" He replied with a straight and serious face.

"Damn Rat" The trapped Kanda hissed out under his breath, and then Nezumi spoke again, "You know what this reminds me of?" Yu just raised and eyebrow at the other, trying to tell what he was hinting at.

Nezumi leaned down next to Kanda's right side of his face; warm breath could be felt ghosting over the now pink flesh. (From blushing~) "This reminds me so very, _very_, much of a backwards dame of cat and mouse, Girl Neko"

_'please, please just kill me now. Let the roof fall in and crush me, let another komorin come and run me over, I can't stand it anymore'_ Kanda thought in misery. How, just how did Yu get himself in these situation.

This guy, this guy just pissed Kanda off to no end, "I will fucking-"

Kanda's sentence was short lived, as he saw the 'Damn Rat' lean in, all the so dangerously close to the longer haired male's 'Girly' As Nezumi had called it, face.

Warm breath could be felt over Kanda's pale yet lush lips. They looked a bit chapped but that was to be expected of the male, but before the two pairs of lips could meet, a rather familiar and annoying voice sounded out. Making both of them stiffen up and freeze, Fresh dread pooling in Yu's stomach.

"Yu-chan!~" Oh shit.

Lavi's POV xXxXxX (I bet you guys thought I forgot about Lavi, Muhahaha)

(A bit earlier) The moment I saw that rat leave in suite of my Yu-chan it irked me to no end, I could feel the rage and jealousy build up inside of me, it stirred my very being.

One thing I did know for sure was that I hated that rat, I couldn't trust that rat, and lastly I was sort of scared of that rat, scared of how he could make an impact on Yu's life, and replace me.

But the question still stands, why, just why would 'Nezumi' as Shion had introduced him, go after my Yu in the first place?

All I knew, was I couldn't trust him, so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I started running in the direction that all the other four had left, bursting out the black and silver doors, but he couldn't run, that would bring to much suspicion tome. Imagine what I would look like, sprinting down the hall yelling Yu-chan all the way.

So I just decided to calmly walk, but not to slowly, I still had to rush, who knows what that rat would do to Kanda if I didn't get there in time.

Passing Allen and Shion, they barely ever knew he had passes, they were to taken in with their seemingly interesting conversation. And after a bit of walking, I heard the beginning of Yu's voice, "I will Fucking-" but then it cut off.

This made me panic a bit so I peaked around the corner, only to see what appeared to be the two of them about to kiss. Wait. What!

I quickly but slyly turned around the corner, doing the only thing I thought to stop the two and make my presence known. Even though I couldn't help the slight venom and hatred that tinted my cheerful voice, "Yu-chan!~"

Me- Cute.

Kanda- (Twitch, Twitch) What. The. Fuck.

Nezumi- I think the Baka Neko should die...

Shion- Me and Allen were barely in this chapter!

Allen- Do you hate us? (Tears up)

Me- Yes so go die.

Kanda- Very blunt

Nezumi- Baka woman

Kanda- I will kill you,

Me- Shut up Seme and Uke!

Kanda- Wait, Uke? Who is the seme?

Me- um i'll be going now...

Kanda- Rat we should kill her next chapter

Nezumi- Agreed.

Shion- Oh NezYu does not own No.6, or D gray man!

Nezumi- Your a suck up in this story too?

Allen- Nezumi! Don't be mean to Shion!


	4. Boyfriend, or not?

**Note- I disclaim, i do not own any of the characters, or the anime/manga's No.6 or D gray man. So just sit back and enjoy the story i decided to update.**

* * *

I quickly but slyly turned around the corner, doing the only thing I thought to stop the two and make my presence known. Even though I couldn't help the slight venom and hatred that tinted my cheerful voice, "Yu-chan!~"

The Neko and the Nezumi Chapter Four

Kanda's POV

My god, why? why did _he _have to come right now! In this, this, compromising moment?! The Baka Usagi, why him! Why couldn't he at least come a bit earlier when things weren't that easy to assume? That damn idiot's going to get the wrong fucking idea!

Just please, please, let Nezumi do something not idiotic, I could feel heat rush to my cheeks, even though i couldn't see myself, i'm pretty sure i was as red as a cherry, and there, there was the red headed idiot, able to see me in such a state.

Well, look on the bright side, at least it wasn't the two moyashi's that had come instead, or would that have been better?

All i knew was that it was deadly silent, and the damn rat still hadn't moved an inch from where he hovered on top of me, and turning my head, i could see a clear view of Lavi's face.

His lopsided grin was still there sure, but he seemed to have quite alot of trouble keeping is little act 'up'. Even though he had that fake 'Lavi' persona on most of the time, it seemed as if i was the only one that could see through it. Not to mention that the baka usagi's eyebrow kept twitching i doubt the idiot even noticed it himself.

"Yu?" God, even his voice sounded so fake right now, he was like a very, _very, _bad actor, the cheerful-ness was clearly forced, and underneath it there was defiantly hints of venom.

I could see his boots come closer and closer to where we were, and i felt my stomach tighten. Shit...I felt like a teenage girl that was having two men fight over her, i highly doubt that any of this would end well.

"Lavi? Was that it?" The damn rat that had started everything finally decided to speak up as he sat up, i sighed a breath of releif over the fact that he wasn't hovering over me anymore.

"Rat, i believe?" And there the baka usagi goes again, using my nicknames. "Would you care to get off of my Yu-chan" I heard the apprentice bookman ask, wait what.

What the hell did he just say! "Oi you fucking baka usagi! What the hell do you mean by 'your Yu-chan'! And for the last time, don't call me that!" I yelled at the 'Baka usagi' though i could feel my look-alike's eyes watching us in amusement.

"You can hardly be threatening in your position Yu-chan" And at that i remembered just how embarrassing this situation looked for me. I gave up with a weak, "Shut up baka usagi"

"Sounds like a lover's spat to me..." I heard the rat say, "Oi, you can just shut up too you sick rat!"

"Interesting..." He mumbled to himself.

Normal POV

"So let me get this straight" Nezumi began with a very characteristic and signature smirk. "You aren't involved _romantically_" The blue rat stopped and brought his hand to point at the baka usagi still standing there like an idiot. "With him?"

Though it was ust a sipmle question to be replied with either a yes or a no, something was suspicious, though the only one who seemed to take note of this was Lavi.

'Strange, somethings wrong, the tone of voice the blue rat used was strange, a knowing Yu he'll say no right away... Wait a second, if he said no...that would mean he'll be available right?'Said rabbit thought, 'Oh no, so that's his game'

"What! me and that idiot?! like i already told you, there is no-" Kanda began, but was quickly cut of by a strained seemingly cheerful voice. "Yu-chan~ I don't think you have to answer that~"

"Baka usagi! Don't call me that, and what-" But the bluenette exorcist's voice was short lived again as suddenly Nezumi's demanding voice sounded out, and boy Kanda could almost hear the smirk on his face"

"So...Are you or aren't you?"

Then Lavi shouted more drastically,"No Yu don't-" but Kanda ignored him and answered anyways, "Of course not, there nothing between me and that idiot!" he nearly snarled out unflatteringly.

And at that moment anyone there could have sworn that Nezumi's grin grew twice as large as it already was, at the sound of those words.

"Really now?"

'Now this creeps starting to act a bit like that noah bastard Tyki mikk.' Kanda thought, still oblivious to the others deeper meaning and without taking notice of how tense the mood was.

"why the hell would i lie about th-' he began, but then his eye went wide as he felt warm lips envelope his own.

HOLY SHIT

Lavi's POV

Oh my fucking god. T-this was like one of my worst nightmares, please, please for the love of god, let Yu not be resisting because of shock. I would have run over there, but i was too shocked by the scene in front of me, it kept me still.

There Nezumi was, straddleing my, MY, Yu-chan, his long arms shot up to softly cup Kanda's now pink face, not to mention the fact that he was basically laying on top of him now. Luckily, to my pleasure, Yu wasn't kissing that rat bastard back, but he wasn't resisting him either.

My mind kept screaming and screaming at me to move forward and rip that lighter blue male off of my posession, but i couldn't. And i hated myself for it.

"Mmmpf!" I could hear Yu's muffled voice, and the next thing i knew Nezumi was pulling back, leaving both of them breathless. At that moment there was only one thing that i truly understood.

The rat must die.

" You damn rat! Get of of my yu-" I began as i started moving towards the two. But then i was cut off by another voice.

"N-Nezumi" Shion stuttered out,

"Oh my god, K-kanda" Allen joined in, well that was unexpected, and truthfully, i didn't know which thing surprised me more, how they silently snuck up on the three of us out of nowhere, or the fact that the two look alikes where holding hands.

Normal POV

"Hey Shion" Nezumi said cheerfully in response, still not moving from his position on top of the breathless and pink kanda (Kawaii~)

"N-nezumi, what are you d-doing?" Shion asked shakily, though right behind him was Allen, both unwanting and afraid of the answer,

"Nothing, except for kissing my little blue neko here, it's not like he's taken anyway"

At that moment, to the surprise of everyone, there was a bug thud, and the next thing they knew, Lavi was passed out on the floor."I guess it finally got to much for him, huh Nezumi" Shion asked, "So... you're gay?"

The lighter haired teen, turned in his direction, and with a huff, he finally lifted himself off of Kanda and stood next to him. Though Kanda just stayed still on the ground. " I guess he passed out too" Nezumi stated.

" Oh who wouldn't with y_our_ kiss Nezumi" Shion scoffed half to himself, his tone filled with sarcasm, "You would know, huh, with that so called 'good night' kiss of yours" At this Shion's face flushed red, "S-shut up baka Rat!"

"Wait, wait, wait" Allen interrupted the two's quarrel "So... Lavi and Kanda aren't a couple?" It seemed like a good time to ask, no that the two in question were passed out on the floor, but little did our little Allen know, that Kanda was slowly lifting up his head and trying to take in his surroundings.

" I don't think so, at least that's not what those two said" the Kanda look alike responded, " Well now i feel like an idiot, that's the only minute Lenalee and i stayed away from him, because we thought he was already Lavi's"

"What. The. Fuck. do you. mean. by that. Sprout?" And at that moment a murderous aura filled the room.

"K-Kanda! Calm down!" Allen stuttered.

"What is taking you guys so long?!" A girly voice could be heard down the hallway, alerting the four males of the pig-tailed girl's presence. "Didn't i say that komui had a mission for you!?"

And what do you know, Nezumi actually started acting gentlemanly, and he swiftly made his way over to Lenalee and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth a chastely kissing it. "I'm sorry, my dear, but we got a little side tracked, we could go now, that is if you would like"

Lenalee giggled and her face wen't pink,(Her fangirly mode :3) "o-ok, w-we should be getting going, brother can't wait forever"

"Then let us go" Nezumi turned around and looked at the others, "You guys come too" Then he looked at Kanda and winked. "You to my blue Neko"

And then the two where gone ahead, only resulting in Allen and Shion running after a murderous Kanda, running down the halls with a feminish blush on his face, yelling, "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU DAMN RAT!"

Faintly hearing this from down the hallway, Nezumi snickered, oh how fun that moody samurai was to out sly rat here. And all the way, Allen and Shion had the same thought 'I feel like i'm forgetting something...'

Little did they know, Lavi was still on the floor in the hallway in a pool of blood, with the same scene playing over and over again in his mind. Nezumi kissing Kanda. And who couldn't get a nosebleed at that?!

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait, and i'm sure you guys don't wan't to hear my excuses but, i'm so sorry, and hopefully this chapter satisfies you guys until the next one, which i promise i will try to get done as soon as possible.

Kanda: Baka Neko, i swear to god, i will fucking kill you.

Me: Che, just try, i'm the writer, i could make Nezumi do things way worse than what already has been done

Kanda: Don't 'Che' me!

Me: now you know how it feels

Kanda: You're a freak, you know that? A sick freak!

Me: (fumes but smiles sarcastically) Why thank you _Yu-chan~_ And oh i will have _soooo_ much fun writing the next chapter~

Allen: You're scaring me...

Me: Deal with it, and stop being a wimp

Shion: Am i the only one who noticed that me and Allen were holding hands?

Me: Most likely, well anyway, veiwers, if you do happen to reveiw, then tell me which pairing you like better, Lavanda (Lavi and kanda) or Nezyu (Nezumi and Yu) Haha get it, Nezyu?

Lavi: I'd say Lavanda...

Kanda: R-Rabbit! What the h-hell do you mean by that?!

Lavi" Oh nothing, (Goes and whispers something in NezYu's ear, causing her to giggle)

Me: Hehehe well see you next chapter, (Starts walking away, Fujoshi mode activated)

Lavi:By Yu-chan~

Kanda: Wait! Get back here you two!


End file.
